


Kristoff x Hans

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Fanfiction, Hans Being Less of an Asshole, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shame, Shameless Smut, Slash, Slashfic, Smut, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Hans meet again.. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristoff x Hans

The presence of something evil caught my attention. There's only one person with that presence. I turned my head slowly and noticed a familiar figure just a few feet away.

"Prince, can't we go elsewhere to eat?" Mumbled a raspy voice.

"Of course not, I've heard this place has one of the best meal selections." Said a voice that seemed awfully familiar.

I turned my head completely and noticed Hans in his fancy smancy clothing. He must of felt something looking at him, because soon after he turned his head to see me and smiled.

"Kristoff! I haven't seen you in, hmm forever?" He said walking towards me. I stood up quickly to leave. "Where are you off to?" He said grabbing my arm.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like I'm going?" I said shrugging his hand off, he smirked.

"Ah, I see. Well hope you have a fantastic day, Kristoff." He said raising an eyebrow. I ignored him and continued walking out. I headed outside and adjusted my gloves. Only to hear the door open again.

I turned around to see Hans getting out of the door behind me.

"What the hell...?" I said turning around quickly. "What do you want," I asked crossing my arms.

"We started off on a bad impression the first time right?" He said narrowing his green eyes. "So? How about I buy you a drink, I feel horrrrrible about the last time. So what do you say?" He said placing his hand on my arm.

"Yeah... No, I honestly don't want to see you at all sideburns. I'll be leaving now." I said stepping down the wooden stairs, and walking over to where Sven was tied down. 

"Prince Hans, please come back inside, I'd hate for you to catch a cold on your visit." Said the raspy voice again. 

"Very well, goodbye Kristoff." Hans said disappearing behind the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I hopped on Svens back untying the rope. I miss my sleigh, I swear if I find whoever stole it, they'll pay. I said shaking my fist to myself.

After arriving to my home, I kicked my boots off and shut the door. I removed my gloves and threw my hat onto a wooden table and walked till I reached my bed and rested on it.

Man, my day was ruined because of that sideburned asshole... Damn him, I swear I'll get him back someday. I began to laugh to myself. Yeah, that would be great. I looked at the roof for around ten minutes. Before standing back up.

I walked to my furnace placing my hands over it to keep warm. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door and turned around quickly. I walked over to my door and put my hand on the wooden blinds and moved one down carefully. 

Hans? I shut the blind and thought to myself. Wasn't he at the pub not to long ago, how the hell does he even know where I live. I backed away from the door and laid back on my bed. He'll go away soon, I shut my eyes and took a nap.

A loud knock awoke me, who the hell is it this time? I got up angrily trudging to the door and peeking in the blinds again. Hans? I noticed he was shaking, how long have I been sleeping?

His eyes looked up at mine and narrowed. I stepped back from the window, shit he noticed me? I heard a knock again at the door. Oh fuck it.. I opened the door and he looked up.

"It's about... Time." He said walking in. I angrily looked at him. "What? I've been out there for almost an hour..!" He said holding onto his sides. An hour? 

"Are you okay?" I said quickly, I don't want to get in trouble because of this annoying shit. "Go next to the furnace and get warm." I said angrily, he agreed and headed over. "Why're you here anyways? I don't want you here." 

"Because I can, I want to have dinner here instead." He said smiling.

"Well I'm not cooking anything for you, go back after you warm up enough. I don't want your people charging me for false reasons. He smirked, and walked back from the furnace.

"I'm not asking you to cook me anything," he said siting on my bed. 

"How the hell do you even know where I live?" I said folding my arms. He mended his eyebrows.

"I'm not an idiot, but it seems you are. Have you forgotten who I am? I can ask people anything and they'll tell me," He said smiling at me.

"Stop smiling, you're creepy. Hurry up so you can leave. I don't want you here anymore." I said walking over to my bed and looking at him. "Come on get up," I said lightly kicking his shoes. I felt his hand touch my arm again. Suddenly I fell to my bed and he grabbed tightly onto my arm while laying on top of me. "Owww... You bastard.. Get off." I said angrily.

I threw him off my back and he fell onto the floor. And gasped, I got up quickly checking if he was alright. "Fuck.. Are you okay," I said kneeling next to him. 

"You bastard.." Hans mumbled sitting up. "You hurt me!" He said rubbing his head. 

"You deserved it, why the hell did you fucking grab me?" I said angrily. He sat up and looked at me. What the fuck is he looking at? I felt something touch my crotch and I looked down. His hands rubbed and I fell on my butt. "Hey what the hell," I mumbled. Hans crawled over to were I sat and smirked.

He grabbed onto my crotch again and began to unzip my pants. I shoved my hand over his face and pushed him back. "what the hell..?!" I shouted quickly standing up. He looked up and frowned.

"What? Sit back down," he said angrily. He grabbed onto my legs and continued unzipping my pants.

"If you don't comply, Send you into jail." He said laughing quietly. Shit, I nodded. He continued by tugging at my underwear. He slipped my thing out and instantly took it into his mouth.

"Uwah..." I mumbled, his mouth was too small to even fit it inside, but he still tried. This feels so good.. I thrusted my hips, and his green eyes looked up. He continued on, and I grabbed onto his head shoving him down more.

Hans began to gag and pushed himself off, and gasped for air. I began to laugh, I shoved him back down and he looked up with his eyes tearing.

"Hah.. Who'd think Prince Hans would be on his knees sucking me off.." I laughed. He bit onto me and I jumped. "Ow..." I mumbled releasing his head. He looked up and continued on. He must've done this to other people, he can't be this good. I felt myself tightening.

"Hey no more," I said trying to move his head back. He refused and continued. "Hey I'm going to come.." I said stroking his sideburns. He nodded slowly pulling my thing out from his mouth and standing up. 

We made eye contact and he wiped his mouth. I must be going now, I hope you deal with this problem while I'm gone. He said smirking.

"Heh, you fucking pervert.." I said laughing. He laughed too, and headed towards the door.

"I do hope to see you again," he said opening my door. He walked out and closed the door.

Talk about a night, hm?

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling and grammar errors. You can sumbit request for a fanfic. follow me on Wattpad @2seater..


End file.
